A Waiting Game
by justdoodlingaround
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, the Hero of Time discovers that seven years of waiting has left Sheik (Princess Zelda in disguise) guarded beyond measure. Some time for reflection gives him the opportunity to decide how best to deal with her.


Sometimes Link wondered how she did it. She was always one step ahead of him. And she was always waiting for him. Link didn't like that. He didn't like to keep her waiting almost as much as he didn't like to be kept waiting.

But regardless, she was always waiting.

If they camped together at night, she would always be up and have breakfast cooking by the time he was awake. Sometimes much to Link's dismay, she would be gone already. Some days he would find her if he managed to catch up to her later in the day, other times he wouldn't see her for weeks. No matter how early Link rose, Sheik was always waiting.

She had been there in the forest. She had been there at Death Mountain. She had even been there waiting at that awful ice cavern. Goddesses only knew why.

Link glanced up at the sound of splashing in the distance. Sheik was catching fish for them to eat.

_You were here after the Water Temple. _

She had been waiting for him to safely emerge. Sheik's presence raised so many questions in Link's mind. Why did she help him? Where did she go when she disappeared? How in the world did she seem to know everything? She always seemed to show up when Link needed her most and for that he was grateful. She had saved his life on multiple occasions and had even saved Princess Ruto.

Sheik had insisted that Link relax while she caught them both dinner. While Link had no qualms against taking a much needed break, he felt uncomfortable and restless just sitting there watching her. The Water Temple had sucked. Before he had grown accustomed to the Zora Tunic, Link had been certain that he was going to drown on multiple occasions. Now Link sat staring at Sheik's back, waiting for dinner.

Link stood, pulled off his boots, grabbed his fishing rod and waded into the water to join Sheik.

Sheik didn't have a rod. Her fishing method consisted of her standing stock still in the water and hurling daggers at the fish. As ridiculous as it sounded, Sheik was doing quite well; she had already caught two fish, albeit both were on the small side.

"Come here," the sound of Link's voice clearly broke Sheik's concentration and she snapped her head up. She listlessly gazed into his eyes and after a few moments hesitation, started moving towards him without a word. There were bags under her eyes. There was a fatigue in the way she moved. There was a limp in her walk. Had all her waiting worn her out?

Link offered his hand. Sheik stared at him. Link continued to extend his hand. Sometimes with Sheik, it was like he constantly had to earn her trust over and over again. Link extended his arm out further, hand still offered for her to take.

.

Link was visibly sucking in his breath. Sheik knew that if she didn't take his hand, he would be embarrassed immediately. Link had a tendency to be overly sentimental at times but she couldn't help but find it endearing. There he stood: a hopeful glint in his eye, a boyish grin on his face, hand outstretched. He was waiting for her.

Link gave her liveliness, it was undeniable. Even though they were roughly the same age, she felt younger when she was with Link. The past seven years had aged her mentally in ways only she and perhaps Impa could understand. Often when she was with Link she would let her guard down and allow herself to enjoy his company, only to nervously realize the impending task they had ahead of themselves. That's when she would take off. It confused Link tremendously.

_I'm sorry._ Zelda thought as her Hero continued to look at her expectantly.

.

"Like this?"

No matter how tired Sheik appeared, her voice was always clear as daylight. There was no heaviness in her voice and even if there was, she concealed it well. That's why he wanted to do this for her. He was convinced that Sheik needed this.

Link nodded. "Yeah. That's it." Link paused. "It makes things easier huh?" The two stood in the shallow end of the water. The Hero stood behind the Sheikah, arms extended around her and hands around hers to make sure she held the fishing rod correctly. The two stood waiting together.

Sheik turned her head to look at him curiously, but averted her eyes quickly. Link registered the surprise in Sheik's eyes immediately. It made him wonder when the last time anyone had ever tried to make her life 'easier'.

Sheik's gaze softened. "Yes."

Link leaned into her body, tilted his head downwards and pressed his nose against the back of her neck. He felt her tense but decided that since he was already pushing the boundaries of their relationship he might as well continue. "You don't have to do this by yourself you know."

Sheik let out an audible breath Link hadn't realized she'd been holding. Before she had a chance to respond there was a tug on their line.

.

Sitting opposite Link across the fire they had lit, Zelda studied his frame: lean, muscular. His skin: tanned and smooth, but weather beaten. He sat settled in heavily against the log he was leaning against. Her Hero needed rest. Zelda studied his face: earnest, hopeful. He had the faintest of smile lines by his eyes. His smile always reached his eyes; he would never smile if he didn't mean it – he was that kind of person. This face was the one she had waited seven years for.

Zelda closed her eyes. She had waited seven years. She had prepared every single day. She trained, she studied, she readied everything. Waiting was painful. Forgetting everything so she could focus on the future was painful. Waiting however, had been the worst kind of suffering.

Zelda opened her eyes. _You're here though._

Sometimes the princess in disguise forgot that she was no longer waiting. Her Hero had arrived. Her Hero was sitting across from her eating fish.

.

Along with the smaller two fish Sheik had already caught, the fish they had caught together was delicious. Link's stomach was satisfied as he set down the last of his fish bones.

Link gazed at the Sheikah sitting across from him. She was lost in thought. She was relaxed for once. She was beautiful.

Link leaned back and waited for her to say something. She didn't. Link thought back to when they were standing in the lake. She had let him guide her. She had let him be close to her. Link wanted to be close to her more than anything. He knew Sheik wasn't wholly uninterested but she was always so cautious.

Link watched her close her eyes and understood then that he loved her. He loved her but she was too guarded.

_But I'll wait for you._

_._

She knew he was looking at her. She didn't mind it. Zelda stood up, walked around the flames and sat down next to her green-clad warrior. She stretched her legs, crossed her ankles, hooked her arm beneath her Hero's and leaned her head on his shoulder. A comfortable silence settled in.

Just as sleep threatened to consume her, Link's voice softly broke the silence. "We have to stock up on supplies in Kakariko tomorrow."

Zelda didn't open her eyes. Instead, she let her hand find Link's and slid her fingers through his. He had taken off his gauntlets.

The Princess allowed herself to smile beneath her cowl, "That can wait...until tomorrow".

The Hero of Time pressed a kiss to her forehead.

_**Please leave a review, I would love your feedback. :)**_


End file.
